We All Have Secrets
by ronismeisron
Summary: Hey, my fanfiction is about Ron meeting a new girl who moved near them. Little does he know that Arthur was good friends with her dad. Fred and George are crushing on her twin sisters, but they don't know that there are two of them. Enjoy!


_**hello to whoever, hope you enjoy my first fanfic! sorry about the errors, haven't gotten around to editing yet. good copy will be up soon, thanks for being patient (:**_

"Harry dear, get the door will you?" hollered Molly Weasley.  
>"Sure thing Molly." Harry stood up and motioned to the door, just then he saw Ginny come down the stairs. "Ron would you get the door?" without waiting for Ron to agree, Harry walked over to Ginny and grasped Ginny's hand and lead her up stairs.<br>"Bloody hell." grunted Ron as he got up off the couch to head over to the door. He took hold of the door knob and swung it open.  
>There stood a lean girl in a pair of worn out jeans, and a red checkered sweater. She had a bright smile on her face, then gestured out her hand for a handshake, "Alexie Mulligan. You must be one of the Weasleys."<br>Ron took hold of her hand and smiled at how soft her grip was.  
>"Why yes, I'm Ronald Weasley. The youngest of the Weasley boys. Just call me Ron though, all my mates do."<br>He was still shaking Alexie's hand until she awkwardly pulled her hand back, still smiling at him.  
>"So Lexie, Lexie's right?" Ron smirked flirtatiously at her.<br>"Lexie huh? I like that, but it's **A**lexie." His charm was working quite well.  
>"Well then <strong>A<strong>lexie, you got your first nickname. So Lexie what brings you here, to the fine wonders of the Weasley's home?"  
>"Let's see, my family and I just moved here recently, and I stopped by a shop, which I'm guessing is where I ran into your brothers, yes? Wheasley's Wizard Wheezes is it? Catchy name. I had told them that my family and I moved out here just recently, and when I told them where they said to find the Weasley house. And I guess I was successful. Your father works with muggles right? I would love to hear all about his experiences. You see my father was in an incident that happened in the muggle world. I was 3 when it happened, the oldest of my siblings, but still too young to remember."<br>They were sitting in the den now, silent.  
>Ron held her hand, "Did you ever ask your Mum what happened?" she didn't seem to uncomfortable talking about her personal life to Ron, it actually felt quite relieving.<br>"Mum never really talked about, I guess I never really wanted to burden her with all my questions. I'm more curious about muggles really. So is your father coming home soon, I want to hear **all **about it. Since Dad died early, I only got toys from him, but I never really got find out about muggle borns and their living conditions."  
>"Dad's coming in around dinner time, maybe we can all talk then. Right now, let's take you to meet Mum."<p>

Ron and Lexie entered the kitchen where Molly was preparing supper.  
>"Mum, this is Lexie Mulligan. The Mulligans just moved here, and I thought maybe she could stay for dinner?"<br>Molly turned her head to face Lexie. "Oh Hello dear, you are a nice young girl aren't you? And Ron spit that bread out of your mouth please, dinner is almost ready and you won't have room to eat your food." she swatted him with her wooden spoon.  
>"He'll eat whatever you give him Mum." snickered two voices in unison while coming down the stairs.<br>Lexie snorted, and Molly spoke again, "And Lexie, call me Molly."  
>George walked down after Fred and stood on either side of Lexie.<br>"Ah, Alexie we meet again." George bowed jokingly.  
>"Yes, good old Alexie." Fred also bowed jokingly.<br>Lexie looked at Fred, "Hi George." then at George, "Hi Fred, oh and please call me Lexie."  
>"I'm Fred and that's -" George cut him off and spoke, "George." They all broke out into pleasant laughter.<p>

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione's voice echoed through the house.  
>Everyone went silent. A door slammed quite loudly.<br>"Bloody hell, it's too early for this." He rolled his eyes.  
>"Where is Harry? I cannot find Harry anywhere. What if they locked him underneath the staircase again!" Hermoine's heart sunk just the thought of Harry all alone underneath the stairs while his large uncle walked down them; thump, thump, thump.<br>"Harry is upstairs Hermoine, it's OK." Fred laughed.  
>Ron started to mumble, "Probably snogging Ginny."<br>His face was so disgusted everyone started to laugh again.

"Harry!" Harry was making his way down the stairs with Ginny right behind him.  
>"Oh Harry I missed you so much. Please don't go back, just stay here with the Weasley's. I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind!"<br>Hermoine was gripping Harry as hard as she could, the thought of him leaving again scared her.  
>"Hermione, it's ok, we've already made arrangements. I'm not going back to my Aunt and Uncle. Molly and Arthur insisted I stay here."<br>They both let go of each other, Harry then looked over to Fred and George.  
>"Who's this?" Harry was staring right at Lexie.<br>"Alexie Mulligan, call me Lexie though." She winked at Ron.  
>"Wait a second, you are Harry? As in The Harry Potter?" Her eyes widened with astonishment. Never did Lexie think she'd ever meet Harry Potter.<br>"Um, I guess so. I'm best friends with Ron and Hermoine, we all met at our first year at Hogwarts. What school do you attend?" Harry asked.  
>"I never really attended a school. Mum taught me spells here and there, but ever since my father died, my mother has been on the run a lot." she looked behind Harry and spotted Ginny. "Oh my I forgot, I'm Alexie, but call me Lexie. And how rude of me, you must be Ginny then. The youngest of the Weasleys?" Ginny smiled a bit. "Nice to meet you Lexie, do you live around here?"<br>"Why yes I do! Just several minutes away, Fred and George told me to stop by and say hello."

Before anyone could say another word, Arthur walked through the door. "Hello kids. Harry. Hermoine. Lex." Arthur walked passed Lexie, then took 3 steps back.  
>"Is this Baby Lex?" The children looked much more confused than Arthur did.<br>"Do I know you sir?" Lexie was very much startled; the only person who had called her Lex was her father.  
>"Alexie Mulligan, it can't be! it's been a while, you are now Ron's age?"<br>Everyone was staring. "Oh dear, I forgot you were just a baby weren't you. I'm Arthur Weasley, I was good friends with Alistair Mulligan, your father."


End file.
